Envy
by Harlett
Summary: Ser un Code:Breaker no es envidiable... ¿Es posible entonces envidiar a un 'Compañero' en la misma situación? .:.Toki.:.


**ENVY**

**

* * *

  
**

**by: Harlett**

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…: Code:Breaker y sus personajes NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kamijyo Akimine. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro alguno.

* * *

-

**Worse**

-

-

-

Y allí se encontraba Toki con un nuevo asunto entre sus manos, un pequeño dilema con el que últimamente se había vuelto costumbre lidiar... y no era precisamente el problemita de su cuerpo y la tendencia de hacerce pequeño cada vez que perdía sus poderes, que sea dicho de paso, así es como estaba en este momento gozando de su maravillosa estatura de escaso metro y cacho centimentros, sentado en la banca de un solitario parque casi a media noche.

Rebusco entre los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras evitaba que este se le saliera debido a que le quedaba grande, encontró la caja de cigarros pero para su mala sorpresa estaba vacía. Trono la lengua en señal de fastidio y arrojó la cajetilla al bote de basura cercano. Él no iba a estar partiendose el lomo eliminando 'Basura' para que el lugar donde vivierá su hermana fuera más seguro y él, como mal hermano, fuera contaminandolo. A falta de satisfacer un vicio procuró el otro, que era su reciente costumbre de hartarse de golosinas así que sacando una paleta del bolsillo de su camisa se dispuso a comerla. El chiste es que tuviera algo en la boca que lo acompañara en sus divagaciones. A ciencia cierta no sabía si su muerte sería debido al estar en cumplimiento de su deber provocandose el Code:End ó un cáncer pulmonar acompañado de un cuadro crítico de diabetés por su ingesta diaria de azúcares.

Para muchos al ver a Toki solo pueden notar su apariencia despreocupada y vaga llendo por el mundo con una actitud como si no le importará este. Sin embargo, él podía ser muy perceptivo y estar muy atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su 'trabajo' de medio tiempo así lo requería.

Él era perspicaz aunque de todos modos para lo que él recién notaba no era necesario ser un genio para comprender el asunto. Y todo iniciaba con cierto hecho que lo incomodaba un tanto aceptar...

Sería insultarse así mismo si no lo reconociera honestamente que alguna vez ha sentido envidia...

Envidia cuando ve a la gente andar por la calle, inmersa en sus rutinas diarias, peleando o riendo, acompañada o sola, con problemas y aspiraciones, rodeada de seres queridos y una tonelada de razones por la que es conocida y será recordaba . Gente con identidad, libertad y recuerdos.

Hasta que concluyó que eso era natural en _alguien_ como él y esas incomodás quimeras se controlaron en su mente. Pero muy a su pesar todo cambió nuevamente.

Si antes lidiar con esos pensamientos era tedioso, ahora ha resultado más trabajo eludir ese sentimiento al caer en cuenta que ha sentido Envidia incluso de sus propios 'Compañeros'. Y esa ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Anteriormente en su mente él no podía concebir como era posible sentir envidia de sus 'Colegas'

Viendolo desde el lado racional y lógico veas por donde veas el asunto es que TODOS ellos cargan la misma cruz por sobre sus hombros. Razones van y razones vienen, traumas u oscuros pasados y más grandes anhelos que compensen el padecer su "No existencia".

No había diferencia entre ellos y Toki, desde el Code:Breaker 06 al 01 compartían la misma dicha y privilegios con sus respectivas limitaciones. O por lo menos no una diferencia lo suficientemente notoria como para decir que sintiera envidia de ellos…

Pero oh si, sí la hay… y frente a sus ojos.

El chico albino, si alguna vez pensó que podría ocurrir este abominable hecho que algún día en el que él llegaría a sentir envidia por alguno de los otros Code:Breakers sería por dos cosas: Por que el susodicho ha cumplido su meta y razón de ser Code:Breaker… o la otra, que el muy infeliz tuvo la dicha de morir y punto, al fin siendo libre y dejar de ser un perro obediente de EDEN.

No envidiaba a los Code: 03 al 01… Ni por que fueran más fuertes o mejor rango. De los Code: 05 y 06 menos, él era más fuerte y se acabo.

Todos estaban en el mismo barco, mayor jerarquía… menor jerarquía… Más poderes o menos, mayor número de misiones cumplidas o fracasadas. Pero todos eran iguales:_ Todos estaban igual de jodidos metidos en esto y todos terminarían igual._

Y Para darle mayor dramatización al asunto y como golpe bajo a su ser, la persona objeto de su fruición era ni más ni menos que el Code: 06

_Ogami Rei _

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Ogami, a diferencia de él, se tomaba muy en serio sus labores, más hosco y frío de lo que puedas tratar en una persona. Y aún así el muy bastardo gozaba de las cosas más comúnes a las que un Code:Breaker está negado a gozar:

Tenía un nombre, una identidad, una mamá gallina, amigos, novia y hasta una bendito perro que le ladre.

-

-

El asunto estaba para llorar... de risa. Mientras más lo pensaba le era gracioso... incomodo, pero gracioso.

Comenzando... Tenemos que por más estúpido que pueda sonar pero a veces podía envidiar la cuestión y el mote de "Asesino de padres" del cual era presa Ogami. Él ya no tenía que lidiar con ese pequeño problema de tener a sus progenitores y a él, en cambio, buena falta y deseos tenía de encargarse del suyo y lo bastardo que podía ser por muy Primer Ministro que fuera.

Ogami no tenía familia o vestigios de ella… Él por su parte tenía una hermana mayor… la cual ni siquiera lo recuerdo y ni sabía de su existencia. Una situación de irónico y amargo destino. Y por si fuera poco, Ogami tenía a Kanda que si bien por la edad no cuadraba la situación… ella parecía más una madre cariñosa al cuidado de su pequeño hijo que su asistente personal.

La actitud que él tomaba de rebelde sin causa y desgarbada podía resultar un verdadero imán para algunas jovencitas de su escuela y de otros lugares. La verdad admitiéndolo estaba de buen ver y el detalle en sus ojos bicolor era un bonus cuantioso… Pero no pasaba de tener una bola de FanGirls tras él. Ogami, a pesar de su carácter que más que repelente para las amistades cuando se ponía en plan de cortar lazos las atraía más. Tenía compañeros de clase en un ambiente estudiantil de lo más_ normal _y con todas sus letras… Incluso amigos... amigos que se preocupaban de él, con quienes muy a su pesar lo obligaban a las ya conocidas tardeadas en el karaoke para divertirse o simplemente de pasar revista a sus compañeras en uniforme de verano, pero era gente que veía por él.

Rebuscando un poco más en las cosas envidiables Ogami tenía la dicha de no ser el blanco de los arranques de furia del transtornado bipolar y salvaje de Yuuki-kun. Aunque esto a ciencia cierta ignoraba si es que él que tenía la mala desdicha de estar siempre presente cuando al 03 se le patinaba el coco U Ogami tenía la asombrosa habilidad de anticipar cada ataque y correr por su seguridad antes. Y ni se diga de los comentarios con doble sentido y oscuros del Sempai Sin Cejas de de Heike-Hentai. Pero por sobre esto, el especial cariño y fijación que el caído Hitomi-san tuvo en vida con Ogami tomandolo bajo su tutela como... un hermanito al que educar.

-

-

Y para culminar como olvidar a Sakura...

La razón y piedra angular que causo que todo lo que ocurra a Ogami ahora fuera ella. Ella fue su puerta de entrada a ese mundo. La chica era de buen corazón e ingenua a más poder al igual que necia y estorbosa. Pero con la suficiente fuerza para cambiar todo. Toki no envidiaba a Ogami por el hecho de que él acaparaba toda la atención y fuerza de ella (Bueno, un poco, principalmente cuando a él Sakura no la dejaba tocar sus pechos y a Ogami, ella lo abrazaba cada cuando se le pegará en gana)

Lo que en verdad envidaba de la pareja era el hecho que Ogami le tenía a ella para preocuparse por él... De ver por él... Interesarse en él... En ayudarle... A alguien que le recordará... A alguien a su lado con quién podía estar tanto bajo el disfraz de 'Ogami Rei' o a todas las luces en su labor de Code:06... De alguien que trata de sacarle de entre las sombras y hacerlo _feliz_...

Y por más que pensará Toki... él no había conocido o conoce una persona que trate afanosamente como Sakura con Ogami de liberarlo, cuando menos con las buenas intenciones de hacerlo por que conseguir semejante hazaña no son más que ideas en ensueño... Pero la intención es la que cuenta y Ogami las tenía patrocinadas por una Sakura dadivosa y completa para él a pesar de los infructuosos resultados.

-

-

Los rayos del Sol ya anunciaban el alba y el pequeño Toki cayo en cuenta que la paleta en su boca se había terminado y solo masticaba el palillo de plástico por reflejo. Se puso de pie ya con sus ropas justas y a su medida, en su habitual desorden. Sus poderes ya habian retornado y su cuerpo era el mismo que hace ya varias horas... Tiro el plástico al bote de basura y se masajeaba el cuello tras la mala postura en la que se quedo esas horas pensando recostado en la banca.

Comenzando a andar en paso lento rumbo a su 'Casa' comenzo a sonar su celular. Apenas si lo abrió para confirmar que se trataba de otro trabajo.

Con sus ojos clavados en la pantalla del teléfono veía sin mucha atención los detalles del nuevo encargo mientras su mente divagaba otro poco para obtener su conclusión a toda la disyuntiva...

Porqué sí había algo de la que podría estar agradecido y no envidiaría nunca de Ogami a su juicio, es el hecho que todo lo que vive y goza por ahora... tarde o temprano terminaría como el anhelo prohibido al cual cayo.

Tarde o temprano esa asignación culminaría, tarde o temprano tendría que ser removido y todo lazo que se haya formado sería olvidado.

Y todo lo que una vez tuvo como una VIDA NORMAL solo sería un trago amargo y otro escalón que quedará atrás en su vida…

_¿Qué es peor?_ pensó Toki para sus adentros mientras cerraba el teléfono y lo guardaba retomando su camino a su nuevo trabajo.

_¿No haber tenido nunca lo que más añoras?…_

_¿O haberlo tenido y ser obligado a dejarlo atrás?_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
